The present invention relates generally to conveyors, and more particularly to accumulation conveyors. The invention will be disclosed in connection with, but not necessarily limited to, zoned accumulation conveyors comprising control modules configured to control two zones which monitor and control product flow on the accumulation conveyor.
Reference will now be made in detail to the present preferred embodiment of the invention, an example of which is illustrated in the accompanying drawings.